Ultimate
by Forgotten.Thirteen
Summary: It's the last day of their seventh year and Sirius fears that it is the end of their happy days. RemusxSirius One Shot


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ultimate**

The sun peaked over the horizon, bringing upon a perfectly new day. The rays wormed their way through the windows of the looming castle, casting away the darkness of the previous night and bringing in the sunshine. Students and teachers were starting to rise, greeting the new day with mixed reactions.

When the sun pushed through the window and fell on one by the name of Sirius Black, the youth groaned and did his best to shield himself from the invasion. Much to his disappointment, however, his efforts were greatly wasted and with a sigh, he reluctantly sat up on the mattress. Around him, his roommates, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were all rising themselves to prepare for the day. Today was a special day, however, and one Sirius had been dreading for a long time now.

Today was their last day at Hogwarts, their last day as seventh years. After today, they would never again be boarding the Hogwarts Express that would whisk them away to the glorious Hogwarts Castle.

James and Peter were too busy with their packing to noticing that the sleeping beauty had risen, but Sirius caught Remus's eye. The werewolf straightened his stance and tried his best to make his way over to the recently awoken Gryffindor. When Remus finally maked it, he was blushing slightly from embarrassment. Sirius couldn't help but chuckle and then he pulled his lover into a warm, needy embrace.

"Come on, Sirius. You have to pack," sighed Remus.

"'dun wanna," mumbled Sirius into Remus's shoulder, but he knew his protests were futile. Today was their last day, no matter how much he wished it not to be.

Remus released Sirius and then pulled the dog animagus up by his arm into a standing position. Giving up, Sirius finally succumbed and proceeded to join his friends in their franticness.

The feast was absolutely amazing and the kitchens had outdone themselves as perusal for the last day. Sirius and Remus enjoy very little of the delicious delicacies that were offered, though, because the two boys stole away into the castle to be alone. They know that someone was most likely patrolling the hallways, but they were Moony and Padfoot and they knew the castle better than anyone.

* * *

In a desolate hallway, the two lovers shared heated kisses and Remus sensed a level of desperation that Sirius normally does not emit. His worry for his boyfriend won over his undying lust and he reluctantly pulled back. Sirius frowned and tried to pull Remus back in to feel the amazing lips on his own. Remus, however, was unyielding.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" asked Remus.

"The fact that you're not snogging me into oblivion, that's what!" cried Sirius in annoyance, his voice something between a growl and a whine. Once more Sirius tried to kiss Remus on the mouth and once again Remus just barely resisted.

"There's something that's bugging you. Please tell me what it is. I've been worried all day," said Remus, concerned.

Sirius sighed and released Remus. "I'm gonna miss Hogwarts, Rem! That's all! We all are going to! That's no reason to worry over me so much."

Remus sighed and, content for the time being, went back to attempting to chew the black haired boy's face off.

* * *

All the students arrived on the platform the followed morning and waited to be loaded onto the train. Most of the students would returning the following year and for that reason, they are all smiles, already thinking about the next year, but conveniently not about the work. The only ones who aren't smiling are the seventh years. For them, there is no future at Hogwarts. For them, they won't be returning. They have little to smile about.

Remus and Sirius stood to the back of the group with James and Lily. James is Head Boy, Lily is Head Girl, and Remus is a Prefect and all three believed that they should be watching to make sure everyone is able to make it onto the train. Sirius was there because the thought of being without Remus was scary to him. He felt that without the hand clasped in his, he would be lost.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius noticed that James and Lily are completely engrossed in each other. He then decided that to share what he has been wanting to with Remus for a while would guarantee the werewolf the only audience. Mustering up his courage, Sirius turned to look at his lover. "Remus, I uh wasn't exactly truthful with you today."

This catches Remus's attention and he turned to look at Sirius. "Thought so. What's on your mind, Pads?"

"I'm scared to leave, Remus," said Sirius, turning his head downwards.

"Hmm...? Why is that?" asked Remus.

"I- I don't know. I guess I feel like everything's gonna change. I don't want everything to change, Moony," said Sirius and looked up once more at Remus. Sirius then inwardly cringes, more or less regretting that he brought up the point. He doesn't need to trouble Remus with his stupid worries. Only girls did that.

Remus smiled and leaned over to peck Sirius on the lips. "Nothing's gonna change, Pads. I promise. Things will just get better. You'll see. We'll rent a flat and you'll move in with me, James and Lily will stay the pathetic golden couple that they are all while raising around twenty kids, Peter will stay with his Hufflepuff, and the four of us will forever be Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." Wrapping his arms around Sirius, Remus pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. "That doesn't sound so bad, does it?"

Sirius was about to nod in agreement when the train sounded. Startled, James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily quickly ran to the train and climbed on board. Running into a compartment that Peter had saved for them, they look out the window as the train embarked on its journey. They saw, for the last time, the looming, majestic castle and a cheeky Hagrid, seeing the students off.

When the commotion dies down a bit, Sirius thinks how amazing it is that he is with the most wonderful person in the world, Remus Lupin, who had been clutching his hand the whole time, a constant beacon of warmth.

And when Sirius is about to fall asleep on said beacon of warmth's shoulder, he thinks finally that yes, things will be better.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: I've had this in my documents for what? 2 months now? I remember liking it at first. Now, I'm not so sure, but I have to give you guys something or I have no idea when I'd be posting something next. I'm just so busy these days it's not even funny. I currently have 4 honors classes and an AP class and those are incredibly demanding. For my honors spanish class, I have a group project due Monday and I'm going over my friend's house to finish it tomorrow, but I've been working on this thing for weeks now and it's been pissing me off because we have to reshoot this one scene that we started simply because one of the group members didn't have her costume and the 2 seconds that we're missing must be done at my house (we're making a short movie, if it wasn't obvious). At the same time, I had ANOTHER spanish project, but that was due today so that's out of my hair. Then, I have a math quarterly on November fifth (WTF IS A QUARTERLY ANYWAY AND WHY DOES ONLY MATH DO THEM?), a huge group project in history due I think in a week, not sure, that I have barley started, a speech I have to give in English on November 2nd and dhafskfaksjdfak I DON'T KNOW SO MANY OTHER THINGS AND DID I MENTION I WAS FAILING MATH? UNDER AN 85. THAT'S FAILING HONORS. I HAVE NEVER DONE THAT BADLY IN MY LIFE! Also, with the exception of Mondays, I have to say until either four or five o'clock, depending on the day. Tuesday I have Art Honor Society, Wednesday Bio SAT 2 review and SCIO, Thursday Honors Society (although only every few weeks thank god, but I might just have to substitute that for SCIO on the days there's no Honor Society), Friday SCIO and yeah. NO SOCIAL LIFE GUYS AND NO TIME FOR HOMEWORK, NEVER MIND WRITING STUFF FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT. THIS IS WHY I NEVER WRITE ANYMORE BECAUSE WHEN I HAVE FREE TIME, I JUST HAVE A NEED TO BE A LAZY SHIT. As you can see, I am stressed so I am writing this ranty, tl;dr thing. _

_Anyway, I tried to portray Sirius in a vulnerable/emotional position, but I may have made him girly in the process. I hope not..._

_Please review and tell me how much of a pathetic lazy shit I am when it come to fanfiction. I will read and hopefully respond to every one, but don't hate me if you get it four months from now. _


End file.
